This invention relates generally to amusement devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game board apparatus for simulating the playing of football.
The game of football is one of the most popular games in the United States and many people enjoy watching the game. Heretofore, numerous board games have been provided in order to simulate the game of football. Generally, such games are merely games of chance with both contestants having an equal opportunity to win. Skill and strategy play no particular part in the outcome of such games. Almost all of these games include generally a simulated football field having various yardage markers thereon and including a movable piece to indicate the position of the ball on the playing field.
The difficult aspect of a football game, however, is to provide some means to allow a player to use strategy similar to the strategy used in the actual game of football and for that strategy to yield similar results. Many of the prior art football games attempt to introduce strategy into the game, but the means to provide the strategy require such a great variety of spinners, cards, playing pieces and the like, so that the players must concentrate on the apparatus to the detriment of the strategic planning that should be the essence of the game.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved football board game which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.